eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Messieurs les noyés de la Seine
|year = 1956 |position = 2nd |points = N/A |next = "Le plus beau jour de ma vie"}}"Messieurs les noyés de la Seine" (English: The drowned men of the river Seine) was the first of two entries that represented Belgium in the very first Eurovision Song Contest in Lugano, performed by Fud Leclerc. As with the other entries, the amount of points it achieved has never been revealed but it finished as one of the runner-ups to "Refrain", performed by Lys Assia of Switzerland. Lyrics French= Messieurs les noyés de la Seine Ouvrez-moi les portes de l’eau Je suis fatigué d’user mes semaines Sur le pavé noir de Puteaux Messieurs les noyés de la Seine Ouvrez-moi les portes de l’eau J’ai tant voyagé sous son ciel de laine Que le vent m’a brûlé la peau Je suis depuis toujours marié à la misère Je n’ai connu l’amour que sur un lit de pierre Le soleil pour les riches, la lune pour les gueux Pourquoi, si tout le monde triche, jouer encore le jeu? Messieurs les noyés de la Seine Ouvrez-moi les portes de l’eau Je suis fatigué de n’avoir pour ciel Que les ponts rouillés de Puteaux Messieurs les noyés de la Seine J’ai tant regardé les bateaux Que d’Aubervilliers jusqu’à Bourg-la-Reine Je porte Paris sur mon dos La fille que j’aimais ne m’a jamais aimé Les copains que j’avais m’ont tous abandonné Je fais le tour du monde pour trouver le printemps Mais comme la terre est ronde, ça peut durer longtemps Messieurs les noyés de la Seine Ouvrez-moi les portes de l’eau Je suis fatigué de voir la dégaine Des enfants trahis de Puteaux Messieurs les noyés de la Seine Paris me doit bien un berceau Je m’endormirai sans amour ni haine Entre ses bras de sable et d’eau |-| Translation= The drowned men of the river Seine Open the water gates for me I’m tired of spending my weeks On the black paving of Puteaux The drowned men of the river Seine Open the water gates for me I’ve been travelling so long under its woollen sky So the wind has burnt my skin I’m married to misery forever I’ve never known better than love on a stone bed The sun for the rich, the moon for the clochards Why playing the game, when everyone cheats? The drowned men of the river Seine Open the water gates for me I’m tired of only having for heaven The rusty bridges of Puteaux The drowned men of the river Seine I’ve watched the boats so much That from Aubervilliers to Bourg-la-Reine I’m carrying Paris on my back The girl I loved, never loved me The friends I had, have all left me I’m travelling around the world to find springtime But since the earth is round, it might take a long time The drowned men of the river Seine Open the water gates for me I’m tired of watching the strange appearance Of the betrayed children of Puteaux The drowned men of the river Seine Paris owes me a cradle I’ll fall asleep without love and hate Between its arms of sand and water Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1956 Category:Belgium in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Debut entries Category:Songs sung in French Category:Runner up